Sometimes a New Beginning is Not Possible
by sweettartcrazy
Summary: Bella leaves behind everything at Forks to escape her abusive ex-boyfriend. When she enters her dorm room at Regis U. she meets the Adonis himself. Can he teach her how to love and trust again. Or will her past catch up with her and ruin everything. AH
1. Chapter 1

**"This is my first fan fiction. I would really appreciate it, if you reviewed and told me what you think about it! Constructive Criticism would be great! Thank you. Hope you like it!"**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or its characters. =(  
**

Chapter 1

I toppled over hitting my back on his desk. The pain stabbed upwards towards my spine sending a warning to the rest of my body. I tried to sit up slowly so that I didn't appear defensive.

"Never could keep your balance, could you, Bella?" he chuckled in a sinister fashion.

He started forward, tumbling in his drunken state.

"I will never let you leave me, do you hear me?" He screamed. I held my breathas his approach stopped shortof my feet. He leaned down in my face.

"Never!" His alcohol stained breath hit my cheek, followed by his fist. I grunted in pain and listened to his cruel laugh fill the now spinning room as the warm liquid fell from my lip.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking my arm.

"Um…miss!....miss!....wake up!" I jolted up dropping my I-pod onto the floor of the plane. It was just a night mare. I looked to the left to see the couple seated next to me with a scared look on their faces.

"Sorry! I….had a nightmare." I mumbled quietly, blush tinting my cheek.

"It's ok we were just worried. You seemed to be very afraid of some thing." They replied with a sincere look.

"Oh thank you, again, sorry to bother you." I looked down and picked up my i- pod trying to keep a smile on my face. I looked around embarrassed by my outburst, but was relieved to see that the other passengers were going about their business.

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts and return your tray to there upright position. We are preparing for landing at Denver International Airport. The time is currently two p.m. I hope you enjoyed your flight!"The voice over the loud speaker announced. I buckled my seat belt, reached down for my carry on bag, and stuffed the i-pod into the side pocket. I grip the ends of the armrests, until the plane came to a stop.

"The weather is a chilly 44 degrees outside. Remember to check the overhead bins for any personal items. Thanks once again for flying Southwest Airlines, Enjoy your stay in Denver."

Stepping off the plane I felt the cold wind hit my body. This was it I, Bella Swan was escaping the nightmare that I had experienced in my home town of Forks, Washington. I needed to leave the abuse of my ex boyfriend Mike behind me.If it wasn't for my father Charlie, I would not be here in Colorado starting my new life at college with a hope for new possibilities.

I had received a full ride scholar ship for English literature to Regis University.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. Turning around I saw a group of young girls jumping up and down and screaming. I looked up at the sign that read baggage claim and I made my way over to gather my duffle bag, suit case, and black guitar case. I made my way over to the taxi stand struggling with my items, and a cab driver jumped out and helped me place my items in the trunk.

The drive to campus did not take long and before I knew it we had pulled up in front of the dorm building. The driver once again helped me with my stuff and I handed him the cab fare. I pulled out the paper from my pocket once I was inside the lobby. I headed up to my room on the third floor, as I dug for the keys I had been given at lobby desk, hoping that I wouldn't get lost in the foreign place that I would now call home.

Once I reached my room, I hesitated. Up until this point, I had only wanted to get away, I hadn't really thought of my room mates. I knew I would be sharing a room with five other people, but I hadn't been told the names of any of my roommates. I figured that I probably looked crazy to the people who walked past me, I pushed the key labeled main door and shoved it into the lock.

I lugged my stuff in the door to a common area while I took in my surroundings. The room was fairly big and had a big screen TV with hundreds of movies piled on a shelf next to it. There were two couches and two chairs. At the far end of the room was a counter that divided the room. On the other side seemed to be a small kitchen. I looked around for any signs of life, but no one appeared to be there, so I set off down in the hallway. I passed a shared bathroom and a door that read 1 on it. Passed Room 1 was my room. Instead of pulling out my key, I knocked on the hard wood door so I didn't walk in on anyone dressing. I heard the click of a lock and my breath hitched in my throat as I saw the person or a better description would be Greek God that opened the door. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in all my had eyes with the deepest pools of green, that you could melt in. His shirt was gripping to his body that showed off his toned muscles. His hair was an auburn color that looked neat, but looked like he ran his hand through his hair a lot. And he was probably 6"2.

"Um….uh..h-hi?" It came out as a question.

"Hi….how did you get in here?" he asked.

_What did he think I picked the lock?_ I thought.

"I am assigned to this room. My name is Bella Swan." I said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think any one but my family was going to be staying in this suite."

"My name is Edward Cullen." Considering my past I thought I would have been scared of being alone with another guy. The last time I was alone with a man I sort of freaked out, even though it was my Jake my dad's friend's son. I didn't feel scared as I stood looking at the most kindest green eyes I'd ever seen. For some reason, I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, so I relaxed slightly.

I looked up to find him staring at me. _Great he probably thought I was weird_, _just like every one else that had been around me in the last few months. _I thought.

"Um…can I come in? I sort of want to get my stuff set up?"

"Sorry?" He asked dazed still looking at me.

_What did I have some thing on my face? Were my clothes torn?_

"Can I get my stuff set up?" I asked again.

"Oh sure, sorry, and this is your room to you don't have to ask." He smiled.

I didn't really know what to say, so I just smiled back at him my cheeks turning a scarlet color, and headed back down the hall way to pick up my belongings that I had set down in the hallway. I reached down to pick up my duffle bag but a white hand picked it up before I could. His hand touched mine and I pulled it away quickly.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but that doesn't mean I am not going to. I got it this, just grab your pillow and back pack," I followed his instructions as he led me down the short hallway again. I watched him as he set my stuff on the blank mattress. While unloading my bags I heard that music like voice again.

"How long have you played?" He asked gesturing to the black guitar case covered in stickers.

"I started learning around the fifth grade, I hated practicing when I was younger. But now I am so glad I can play!"

"Do you....think maybe sometime... that I could hear you play?"

_Why would he want to hear me play? _

"Yeah I don't know. Its nothing against you. I just never let any one hear me. I get nervous." Great my cheeks were probably stained red.

"Oh thats fine. So...do you want to play a game until my siblings get here?"

"Um..yeah a game..sure, but what are your siblings like?" _I hope that didn't sound nosey._

_"_Well I only really have two. A brother and a sister. His name is Emmett and her name is Alice. Those two have a lot...no actually too much energy, but they can make you laugh and they are so easy to get a long with. Then there is Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins, and not really related too us. But they are so close too us. Thats pretty much it, except for the fact that Alice is dating Jasper and Rose is dating Emmett."

"Oh." Wow!

After that was said there was a huge silence. So i got up to finish my unpacking. I had to put the bags at the top of the closet so I reached up forgetting the jacket that I was currently wearing rises up if I Scar that was shaped like mikes initials on my lower back suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. I pulled the bottom of my jacket down to cover it back up and turned around.

There he was the Adonis he was staring at me. A wave of emotions crossed his face. It went from shocked, worried, to confused.

Even though he wasn't staring at me like Mike and his friends use to it still was uncomfortable. So I tried to shy away from his stare hoping he would forget about it. I wanted to start my life over with no one knowing about my past. I had no clue what I would say if he asked about it. Ugh I hope he won't say anything to his family.

Looking back up at him; I was terrified. He opened his mouth as if to say some thing, but was cut off by a booming voice.

"EDDIE!!!"

**"HMMM.....wonder who that could be?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please Read this is important!**

**Sorry to build up your hopes but this is not a chapter. Please don't loose faith in me. I will have another chapter up soon; just not right away. There has been some drama at my house and my math grade was falling. Plus the end of the year and finals are coming up. Oh and I apologize for my word jumble at the end of the first chapter. I rushed to get it out at the end and didn't reread it so sorry, and it won't happen again. So please wait just a little bit longer and then I will probably have if not only one but two chapters for you to read. Thanks for your time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please Read this is important!**

**Ok so to start out it is summer here now. I know I said that I would defiantly have at least a chapter up after school is out, but I could not think of anything to write. Then last night I was listening to my I-pod and two of the songs gave me an amazing idea and I pretty much already have the chapters all planned out. All I have to do is put it in to words. So if you could me a favor and review this to tell me if you think I should drop this and start with a better idea!!! Thanks a ton and I hope if I do drop this story and do another one. You will all check it out!**

**P.S.**

**I will up another authors note if I end up dropping this story for good. And another one once I get the chapter out.**


End file.
